How They Met
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: The story of how James, Sirius, Remus and Peter met on The Hogwarts Express, and how the 'Marauders' could have ended up being called 'Sirius and the Stars'. Read and Review!


**How They Met**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did, Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily wouldn't have died. Ever.**

**A/N: Pretty much just how the four Marauders met...just a one-shot:) Hope you enjoy and pretty please review!**

* * *

><p>"I am going to miss you<em> so <em>much, James." Martha Potter said to her son yet again, as he prepared himself to get on the Hogwarts Express for the very first time.

"Yeah," James said, waiting for the signal that he was allowed to bored. "Gonna miss you too, Mum."

"Be nice to the other children," Mrs. Potter warned. "And write us every day!"

"Uh-huh." James said. "Will do."

"And do _try _not to get into any trouble James, _please._" Mrs. Potter begged.

At this statement, James turned to face his mother full-front, and grinned. "You say that like it's possible."

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, and pulled James into a huge bear-hug. She noisily kissed the top of his head several times, before James's father - Daniel - cut in.

"Alright Martha, alright...James is grown up now, he doesn't need us hovering over him anymore." Mr. Potter said, patting his son once on the head.

James grinned. "Thanks, Dad." he grinned.

"Have fun, James." Mr. Potter said. "Write when you can...we love you."

"Love you too!" James said. Then, he grabbed his trunk, skipped up the steps, and was gone as the train began to move.

* * *

><p>"You'd think there'd be more free compartments." James muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. He was so focused on finding an empty compartment that he didn't notice when he ran into someone.<p>

"Whoa!" the other boy yelled. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." James said. "Just trying to find a compartment."

"Me too." the other boy said. "Are you a first year?"

James grinned. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"I don't know." the other boy shrugged. "I am, too."

"What's your name?" James asked, ignoring the fact that he and the other boy were blocking the entire hallway.

"Sirius." the boy grinned. "Sirius Black. Hogwarts's future best prankster to be!"

"We'll see about _that._" James grinned. "I think some other bloke's got that title in the bag."

"_Really?_" Sirius asked in disbelief. "And just who might that be?"

"Me! James Charlus Potter at your service!" James said, bowing as though he was a king who deserved recognition.

"Hey!" a voice came from behind the two wizards. "You're holding us up! Move it!"

"Alright, alright." Sirius said. "C'mon, James."

James and Sirius slid into the nearest compartment, which was already occupied by a really cute red-headed girl.

_"Wow," _James thought. _"She's pretty...I wonder if she'd go out with me?"_

James and Sirius sat down opposite each other, and Sirius started talking about how excited he was. James was listening to his new friend, but he kept glancing at the red-head...she was crying. Why was she crying?

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open, and a greasy-haired little boy entered. He sat in front of the red-head, and the two began to talk. James felt immediete dislike for the boy - mostly out of jealousy that _he _was talking to the pretty red-head.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," James heard the grease ball tell the red-head.

Before he could stop himself, James asked in disbelief, "Slytherin? Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James turned to Sirius, who suddenly looked sad.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." he muttered.

"Blimey," said James, "And I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned. James was finding himself liking this kid more and more!

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" Sirius asked him.

James laughed, pretending to lift a heavy claymore in the air. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

James heard Greasy-McGrease snort. James turned to him and asked, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," the Slytherin-To-Be replied. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you going to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius asked, and James roared with laughter. He and Sirius were going to get along just fine!

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment," the red-head said, standing up. James was sad to see the pretty little girl go, but couldn't help feeling happy that she was taking the idiot Severus with her.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius shouted as the two left the compartment.

James laughed again, and said, "That nickname will _go _places Sirius!"

"Ya think so, James?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"I _know _so." James beamed. "Man, I hope you're in Gryffindor; think of all the _mayhem-"_

_"_Um...excuse me? Do you two mind? Everywhere else is sort of full."

James and Sirius turned. There - standing at the door of the compartment - was another first year. He had sandy blonde hair and a really pale face. His eyes twinkled, though, and that was enough for James and Sirius.

"Sure...if you've got the password." James joked.

Seeing the sudden concern on the new boy's face, Sirius stage whispered, "Psst! It's 'I solomnely swear I am up to no good!' Just saying!"

"Why's it that?" the new boy asked, surveying James and Sirius.

"We need to know that you've got potential." James shrugged.

"What kind of potential?" the new boy asked.

"The potential to be a trouble maker, of course!" Sirius said happily.

"Oh. Alright then." the new boy shrugged. "I solomnely swear that I am up to no good."

"Right then!" James laughed. "Have a seat!"

The new boy sat down, and put his trunk overhead. The only thing he kept with him was a thick book, which had several pages dog-eared.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked the new boy.

"Oh." the boy said. "My name's Remus - Remus Lupin."

"I'm James Potter." James said. "And that's Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you." Remus smiled. "How long have you two known each other? I'm not intruding, am I?"

"Too polite, you are." Sirius laughed.

"And we only just met." James chuckled.

Remus's mouth hung open like a fish. "You're kidding?"

"No." Sirius said. "What, did you think we knew each other?"

"It certainly looked like it." Remus shrugged. "But anyway, what Houses do you think you'll be in?"

"It's funny you mention that, Remmy." Sirius laughed. "Can I call you Remmy?"

"No." Remus said.

"Kay then, Remmy," Sirius barked. "Jamesies and I were just discussing the Sorting."

"Leave the nicknames to us, _Siri._" James said.

"What, you don't like 'Jamesies'?" Sirius asked, pretending to be hurt. "Or 'Remmy'?"

"Yeah, leave the nicknames to _us,_" Remus agreed.

"HA!" Sirius said happily. "You just said 'us'! You are _officially _in our group!"

"What group?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Sirius admitted. "But we're gonna make one!"

"Are you sure this one's up for it, Sirius?" James asked, examing Remus. "Looks a bit too brainy."

"Every good group needs one, Jamesies." Sirius grinned. "A mastermind behind the pranks, if you know what I mean."

"Pranks?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." James shrugged. "That's why we asked you to verify that you could, in fact, be a trouble-maker before you entered this compartment."

"Okay." Remus said uncertainly.

"Ah, don't worry Remmy." Sirius laughed. "We'll make you into a prankster before the year is through!"

"Yay me." Remus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Good, you can use sarcasm. That's a start." James laughed.

Sirius had been about to retort, when a screech from the corridor stopped him short.

"No, stop, leave me alone!"

"What do you s'pose is going on?" James asked.

"Dunno." Sirius shrugged. "Sounds like some idiot's in trouble. Should we help him?"

"Let's go." James nodded.

James, Remus, and Sirius left their compartment. When they entered the hallway, they saw two obvious Slytherins trying to beat up a pudgy looking first year. They were pouding on him, all right; the boy's nose was bloodied.

"OY!" Sirius shouted, taking the wand from his robes. James and Remus followed his lead. "Leave him alone!"

"Oh yeah?" One of the Slytherins laughed. "Whose gonna make us? Some stupid first years?"

"Stupid?" James asked. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Instantly, the Slytherin was lifted into the air. James held his concentration as long as he could, and dumped the slimy snake on his butt five feet from the pudgy kid.

"Alright," Sirius said. "Anyone else want a taste of that? No? Good. Kid, follow us."

James, Sirius, Remus, and the pudgy kid re-entered the compartment. James locked it.

"Th-thank you." the boy stammered.

"No problem." Sirius said, lounging back.

"What's your name?" Remus asked the pudgy, rat-faced new kid.

"Peter." the boy said nervously. He was obviously shy.

"I'm Remus." Remus said. "And those two idiots over there are Sirius and James."

"Idiots?" James asked.

"I'm offended." Sirius agreed. "You've known us all of ten minutes. Isn't it a bit too soon to be making judgements, Remmy?"

"Isn't it a bit too soon to be calling me Remmy?" Remus retorted.

Sirius paused for a moment before replying with, "Touche."

Peter chuckled nervously, and pulled a chocolate frog from under his cloak. He began to nibble on it.

"This is the start of a fellowship, gentlemen." James beamed.

"Don't fellowships need names, Jamesies?" Sirius asked. "And since this is an especially _awesome _fellowship, we'll need an especially _awesome _name!"

"What about 'The Pranksters'?" Recommended Remus.

"Pfft. And _you _wanted to be in charge of nicknames." Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Too generic. Next!"

"What about...what about 'Sirius and the Stars'?" Sirius recommended.

"Too self-centered and punny." James rolled his eyes. "No, we need something better."

"What about...The Awesome Four?" Peter asked timidly, quickly filling his mouth with another bite of chocolate.

"Better," Sirius said. "But still not good enough."

"Well...what's the point of the brotherhood?" Remus asked.

"See, told ya he was brainy." Sirius told James. Then, he turned to Remus and said, "The point is to prank...to laugh...to marauder..."

"That's it!" James shouted suddenly.

"What?" Sirius asked. "Isn't that a bit long?"

"No, no, no-" James said. "What you just said...'to marauder'...that's it! The Marauders!"

"Perfect!" Sirius, Remus, and Peter said happily at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-four Years Later<strong>

Sirius Black sat on the chair in front of the fireplace at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hardly noticed when his best friend - Remus Lupin - entered the room and sat across from him.

"What's new, Padfoot?" he asked, as he had a sip of tea.

"Nothing much, Remmy." Sirius muttered. "Bored."

"Can't believe you still call me 'Remmy'. I thought 'Moony' was the end of that." Remus laughed.

Sirius managed a grin. "Nothing beats 'Remmy', Remus, not even 'Moony'."

"At least we went by the Marauders." Remus said thoughtfully. "We could have been 'The Awesome Four'."

"Or 'The Pranksters'." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Pfft, and _you _wanted to be in charge of nicknames!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mostly diolague, but I LOVED writing it! Please review - makes my day!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
